Luffy
"Monkey D. Luffy" has been featured, meaning it was chosen as an article of interest. Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー･D･ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi?) is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Dragon, grandson of the famed Marine, Garp, and the foster brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Sabo. His life long goal is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy was one of eleven rookie pirates who had been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven pirates with bounties over http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line. Luffy's current bounty is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli400,000,000, as stated by the "Impostor Luffy" after the timeskip, and confirmed by one of the readings from a Pacifista. Later on, when the Straw Hats arrive on Fishman Island, Hody Jones also reveals Luffy's wanted poster which shows a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli400,000,000. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Shichibukai and the Marines, committing crimes against - as well as actions that were deemed threatening by - the World Government. He has gained a reputation for being 'reckless' and, in some cases, 'insane', after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, entering and escaping Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is therefore famous for being the only pirate to not only break into the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. This, plus the fact that he punched out a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences and his heritage has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "dangerous future element". wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); Appearance Edit Luffy is renowned for wearing his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy") which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. His outfit somewhat mimics Shanks' own outfit in that he wears short trousers (although his are much shorter than Shanks') along with sandals and a vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (he got it in Chapter 1) and short black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Whitebeard War, leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well built physique. Pre-timeskip he was very short, dwarfed by most characters in the series. Luffy, for the most part, has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew, who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark vest and shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Though Luffy prominently wears a red vest and blue shorts, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors. For example, in Enies Lobby he wore black shorts because they had pockets in which he could carry meat, on Thriller Bark he wore an orange vest and red shorts, and on Sabaody Archipelago he wore a blue vest and dark blue shorts. During the break-in at Impel Down Luffy was shown wearing a light blue vest with red shorts and after the fight between Magellan and Luffy, Inazuma gave him a yellow vest. He does, however, no matter where he is, wear his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. He has since gotten a string strap for it which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. Luffy has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. During the Skypeia Arc, he was seen wearing a black wristband around his left wrist with a white bangle over it, and after the battle against Moria in Thriller Bark, Luffy wore a decorated dark armband around his left bicep. This armband was later revealed to be a map that leads to Captain John's lost treasure, which Buggy sought for some time - leading to Luffy handing the armband in for Buggy in exchange for his services at helping him navigate through Impel Down. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Bartholomew Kuma. After those two years, Luffy wears a long-sleeved red cardigan with 4 buttons on, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Gol D. Roger's outfit. He also seems to have gotten taller, almost as tall as Hancock, and his hair is also slightly longer. GalleryEdit Luffy's current wanted poster. Luffy in his youth. Afro Luffy as seen during the Captain's Fight with Foxy in the Davy Back Fight. Luffy's outfit at Thriller Bark. One of Luffy's looks in One Piece Film: Strong World. Luffy's outfit at Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy as he appeared in the battle of Marineford. Luffy in his One Piece: Unlimited Adventure outfit. Luffy in his One Piece: Unlimited Cruise outfit. ReferencesEdit #↑ SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 4 - Fan question: What are the ages of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks? #↑ One Piece Manga - Vol. 61 Vol. 61 Chapter 597, Oda states a two year timeskip is approaching. #↑ SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 15 - Fan question: Oda-sensei!! I've been thinking about this a lot... what are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's birthdays? Tell us!! #↑ One Piece Manga - Databook 3 Page 19, Luffy's height is given. #↑ One Piece Manga - Vol. 61 Chapter 599, Fake Luffy mentions his bounty is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli400,000,000. External LinksEdit *Ikou! The Luffy Fanlisting *Challenge Life, a Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace fanlisting *Monkey D. Luffy at Absolute Anime Site NavigationEdit |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} |} |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} Read more *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Portgas_D._AcePortgas D. Ace *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/BuggyBuggy *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_NewgateEdward Newgate Retrieved from "http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy"=Related Categories= Categories: Featured Articles | Pirates | Strawhat Pirates | Martial Artists | East Blue Characters | Eleven Supernovas | Pirate Captains | Will of D. | Male | Humans | Monkey Family | Impel Down Prisoners | Whitebeard Pirates' Allies | Devil Fruit Users | Paramecia Devil Fruit Users | Haki UsersAdd category Languages: *Deutsch *Español *Русский *... see all > *Français *Italiano *Português *日本語 *မြန်မာဘာသာ *Română *中文 *Català Category:Meh